Prior art devices can only perform separate functions delivered by the powered mobile lifting, gait training and omnidirectional rolling apparatus. Powered gait orthoses that provide gait exercising for people with complete loss of motor function in lower limbs are big stationary devices. They are usually installed in clinics or rehabilitation centres and require excessive preparation for use and direct assistance of trained personnel during exercising. Patients can only exercise gait training with no general mobility provided. Also, to use such devices, patients have to visit clinics or rehabilitation centres.
Second type of prior art devices related to the present invention, are walkers which provide gait exercising and mobility to persons with disabilities. However, these devices can be used only by those who can actually walk.
Third type of prior art devices relevant to the present invention, are wheelchairs. However, they are conveyance devices which do not provide users with an opportunity to exercise gait training in an upright position.